


An Unexpected Romance

by TolkienLover01



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienLover01/pseuds/TolkienLover01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins had always lived a calm and uneventful life. When thirteen dwarves barge into his life, he is faced with an adventure of a life time.</p><p>What Bilbo didn't know is that he would meet his love on this adventure filled with perils and miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Here you have a very exciting story filled with romance, adventure and unexpected things.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> The first part that you will be reading will contain a lot of movie scenes but the later chapters will be original with original dialogue.
> 
> Hope you can understand this.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

**An Unexpected Romance.**

 

 

Bilbo Baggins had always lived a calm and peaceful life. With no surprises or unexpected things going on and he liked it that way, thank you.

  

He had never expected an old wizard to visit him and ask him to join him on an adventure, simply preposterous!

 

”I am looking for someone to share an adventure.” the wizard had said when they had first met.

 

”A what? An adventure? We hobbits are not famous for going out on adventures and what not. We live simply and happily in our little hobbit holes and that's the way it's supposed to be.” Bilbo stated as he checked his mailbox for mail and huffed his pipe.

 

He climbed up the stairs and looked back at the wizard standing on the road ”Good morning.” he turned around and was going to open the door when the wizard spoke once more.

 

”To think I would only hear the words 'Good morning' by Bella Tooks son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!” his forehead was wrinkled in a deep frown.

 

Bilbo turned around and looked at the angry wizard ”Beg your pardon?”

 

”You've changed Bilbo Baggins and not for the better.” the wizard spoke angrily.

 

”I'm sorry but do I know you?” Bilbo asked, confused as to why the wizard was angry.

 

The wizard huffed, as if he had been insulted ”Well you know my name, I hope, I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means...Me.” he said with a small smile.

 

Bilbo took the pipe out of his mouth and pointed it at Gandalf ”Not the wondering wizard Gandalf who makes such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on midsummer's eve.”

 

Gandalf shrugged and chuckled with mirth at being recognised.

 

”I didn't know you were still in business.” Bilbo muttered and began smoking his pipe again.

 

Gandalf's smile turned to a scowl ”Where else should I be?” he spoke angrily.

 

Bilbo looked around nervously while clearing his throat before giving up and returned to smoking his pipe.

 

Gandalf looked at him for a while ”Well, I'm pleased you remember anything about me, even if it's just my fireworks.” he nodded ”Well that's decided, it will be very good for you and most amusing for me, I shall inform the others.” Gandalf smiled slightly.

 

Bilbo's eyes widened ”Inform? No, no! We do not want any adventures here, not today not....any day!” Bilbo spoke loudly while opening the door to his house ”Good morning!” he walked inside and closed the door.

 

He leaned against the door and slowly looked out the window when Gandalf's face came very close, he jumped back and hid behind the wall. He slowly crept to the kitchen where he looked out the window and saw Gandalf walking away. He sighed heavily and leaned against the sink.

 

The day turned into evening and Bilbo was grilling a nice piece of fish for himself. He put the fish on a plate with some vegetables. He sat down on the table and began squeezing some lemon juice on the steaming piece of fish when, suddenly, three hard knocks were heard from his door.

 

Bilbo stopped squeezing the lemon, he looked towards the door confused, who would visit him at this hour? He walked to the door and opened it, what he found there was most surprising.

 

A large dwarf was standing before him, he turned around and bowed ”Dwalin, at your service.” he spoke with a gruff voice.

 

Bilbo whimpered in his throat before noticing that the sash to his robe was open, he tied it together quickly before replying ”Bilbo Baggins, at yours.” the dwarf walked inside. Bilbo looked at him confused ”Excuse me but do we know each other?” he asked.

 

The dwarf looked at him confused and what seemed with a little disgust ”No.” he mocked, he walked further inside the house ”Which way laddie? Is it down here?”

 

”Is what down here?” Bilbo asked.

 

The dwarf looked at him, mildly annoyed ”Supper! He said there would be food, and lots of it!” Dwalin spoke.

 

”He said? Who said?” Bilbo asked, now very confused.

 

”Doesn't matter! Just give me food, I'm starving!” Dwalin glared.

 

Bilbo sighed and led Dwalin to the dining room. Dwalin saw the plate with the steaming fish, he immediately sat down on Bilbo's chair and began devouring the food. Bilbo looked at him as if he had two heads. Dwalin ate the whole plate of food in seconds.

 

”Very good this, any more?” he spoke gruffly with his mouth full of food.

 

Bilbo woke from his trance ”What? Oh yes...Ah, here we go.” he took a basket full of freshly baked bread which he baked himself. He stuffed a couple in his pocket, he had a hunch he wouldn't eat much tonight with the way this dwarf was eating.

 

He put the basket in front of Dwalin who immediately took one and popped it into his mouth and munched happily.

 

Bilbo chuckled humorlessly ”Mmm, it's just that...I wasn't expecting company.” the words barely left his mouth before the door bell rang. Bilbo looked towards the door with a frown on his face.

 

Dwalin looked up at him with an evil grin ”That would be the door.” he spoke with his mouth full of bread.

 

Bilbo walked to the door and opened it.

 

An old looking dwarf smiled towards him before bowing ”Balin, at your service.”

 

Bilbo had a stunned look on his face ”Good evening.”

 

Balin smiled while nodding ”Yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?” he asked.

 

Bilbo was very confused now ”Late for what?”

 

Balin looked past him and his face broke into a large smile ”Oh!”

 

Dwalin looked back, his hand stuck in a glass jar. He was trying to get some cookies that were very hard to get.

 

Balin walked inside slowly while grinning towards Dwalin ”Evening brother.”

 

Dwalin grinned back while chuckling ”By my beard, you're shorter and wider since I last saw you.”

 

Balin shook his head ”Wider not shorter, sharp enough for both of us.” he said with a wink.

 

Dwalin laughed, he put his hands on Balin's shoulders and pulled him harshly towards himself, banging their foreheads together strongly. Bilbo jumped in surprise from where he was standing, that must have hurt but he was very confused when they both began laughing loudly.

 

They both walked inside the kitchen and began going through his things and making a big mess of his kitchen which he had kept very clean and neat. They were really getting on his nerves when the door rang for the third time that evening. Bilbo looked back at the door with a stunned look on his face, he walked briskly to the door and opened it.

 

Before him stood two young looking dwarves, one was blonde with a small beard and his mustache was braided. The other had dark brown hair and almost no facial hair.

 

”Fili...” The blonde began speaking.

 

”And Kili...” the other spoke with a very serious expression on his face.

 

They both bowed ”At your service!”

 

When they straightened themselves the dark hair one spoke ”You must be Mr. Boggins!” with a large grin.

 

Bilbo shook his head ”No you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house!” he tried closing the door but the dwarves put their feet in the way.

 

”What?! Has it been cancelled?” Kili spoke with a confused expression.

 

”No one told us.” Fili said with a small frown.

 

”What? No, nothing's been cancelled.” Bilbo said confused.

 

Kili's wide grin returned ”That's a relief!” he barged inside with Fili following him.

 

Bilbo closed the door with a growl and walked after them when he bumped into Fili's back.

 

”Careful with these, I just had them sharpened.” Fili spoke and suddenly Bilbo's hands were full of swords.

 

”It's nice, this place, did you build it yourself?” Kili asked while scraping his dirty feet against Bilbo's mother's glorbox.

 

Bilbo's eyes opened wide ” that's my mother's glorybox, could you please not do that?!” he yelled at Kili who grinned and was dragged away by Dwalin.

 

The door rang again ”No...No! There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clothead's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in _very_ poor taste!” Bilbo screamed as he opened the door and several dwarves fell upon eachother grunting and groaning in pain.

 

Bilbo looked up and was met with a familiar face ”Gandalf.” he sighed and let them inside.

 

Soon his whole house was a chaos and a mess. The dwarves took all the food to the dining room and put it on the table along with wine and beer.

 

They all sat down and began eating in a way Bilbo had never seen and drinking beer in a way that made Bilbo's stomach roll, he felt ill. The beer trailed down their long beards into their clothes and then they began burping...loudly!  
  
Bilbo turned away from them to calm down.

 

After a few hours they were done and the place was even a bigger mess than before but now there were dishes and big stacks of it!  
  
A young looking dwarf came to him and asked him slowly ”Excuse me but what should I do with my plate?”

 

Bilbo put his hands on his hips and sighed loudly.

 

Fili came and took the plate ”Here ye go Ori, give it to me.” he took the plate and tossed it to Kili who tossed it to Bifur who began washing the dishes.

 

Bilbo was trembling and stuttering ”W-wait! No! Stop, you will break them!” but his words was to deaf ears.

 

The dwarves began laughing and clinking the cutlery together and forming a song from it.

 

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_

 

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_   
_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_   
_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_   
_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 

Then they stopped and laughed loudly at Bilbo's _very_ surprised face when he saw that the dishes had been done and dining room was clean as a whistle.

 

Suddenly the door knocked loudly three times.

 

Everyone fell silent and looked at Gandalf who murmured ”He's here.”

 

  


To Be Continued.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> The next chapter will be up in a few days.
> 
> Please give kudos and comments to give inspiration and love :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you the next time!


End file.
